


replace the noise (with silence instead)

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for episode 1.18</p><p>He runs his hand back down the side of Danny's face when he answers, rubbing his nose against Danny's.  They never <i>mean</i> to do this, it just happens, and that's okay, they're partners, and Steve feels a lot better about Danny finding comfort here with him than with some stranger.  It's not jealousy, it's just common sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	replace the noise (with silence instead)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually the very first piece of H50 fic I started writing, back in... well, a few months ago now! It's been sitting on my hard drive part-finished for a while, but I finally got the words to finish it this week :) Thanks and love to delicatale and theellibu as always for their support! ♥ Title taken from "Spit It Out" by IAMX. Lyrics can be read [here](http://www.metrolyrics.com/spit-it-out-lyrics-iamx.html).

_"This is Detective Danny Williams..._

Danny's voicemail message greets Steve for the third time as he watches the silent replay of a fumbled pass, bringing his bottle to his lips absently as he waits for the tone to sound.

"Hey, Danno. It's me. Lemme know you're okay, yeah? I got beers and a game on. Bye."

He hangs up, running his thumb along the edge of his phone as he looks back up at the TV, the football game seeming more like a strangely choreographed dance than a sport with the sound still off. He snorts at the notion of ballet in helmets and pads, taking another sip of his drink, and drops his phone onto the couch next to him.

Steve thinks he's doing well to have only called Danny three times, and only left a message once. He's been working on that whole clingy thing that Danny keeps whining about. Limpet mine, he'd called Steve the other day, during another of those rants about his Navy SEAL training that Steve usually spends his time trying not to laugh at, or reach over and pinch Danny's cheek, because that would probably be the straw that breaks Danny Williams' back and Steve would end up with a bullet lodged in him somewhere.

Even so, Steve doesn't see the problem in wanting to know where his partner is at all times. It makes good common sense, in case of emergencies or matters of national - well, state - security. He hasn't forgotten the look Danny gave him when he suggested microchipping each other. It was a perfectly reasonable suggestion, in Steve's mind. Besides, Chin and Kono had seen the logic behind it.

Right now, though, he's pretty sure that he - Steve - is not all that high on the list of people Danny wants to be around, but that's not going to stop him reaching out. He cares, as emotionally stunted as Danny says he is, he cares a lot. It's not that he's _devoid_ of emotion, he's just better equipped at pushing it down - 'compartmentalizing', as the Navy called it. He understands that Danny's hurting, that he's pissed at his brother, at Steve, at the world in general, although for Danny that last one is pretty standard. He just wants to be there for his partner.

Steve sighs, grabbing the remote and flicking the sound back on, the commentator's enthusiastic ranting and raving making him smile despite himself, and he can't stop himself from picturing Danny waving his arms to emphasize some point he's making.

Danny doesn't call back, and Steve falls asleep on the couch with the TV on.

~~~

Steve doesn't know what wakes him first, the headlights shining through his still open curtains, or the car engine idling in his driveway. His heart races until his brain catches up and he recognizes the purr of the Camaro. He licks his lips, swallowing the taste of stale beer and chips, looking around for his phone. He finds it half under one of the throw cushions but there are no messages on it anyway. He pockets it as he stands, clearing his throat and leaving his beer on the table before going to the front door.

Danny's still sitting behind the wheel when Steve unlocks it and steps out onto the porch, folding his arms. The engine is still running, so Steve waits for Danny to make up his mind, leaning against the doorframe, trying to school his face into a neutral expression, although the last time he tried that around Danny, he got laughed at and told he looked like a constipated hamster. Steve didn't know hamsters could even _be_ constipated.

He doesn't know how long he stands there watching Danny stare out through the windshield of his car, but it's long enough that Steve's bare feet start to feel a little cold. Eventually, the headlights go off, and the engine cuts out, and Danny climbs out of the Camaro, looking - well. Shattered. Heart-broken. Everything Steve would expect him to.

"Dan-"

Danny holds up a hand, locking the car with the other, shoving the key in his pocket as he walks towards the house, fixing Steve with a hard glare.

"Don't. Don't speak. I do not want to hear a word out of your mouth right now, okay? Just let me in and give me a beer or five. You still have beer, right? Because if you've lured me here under false pretenses, I will arrest you for - for something. I'll find a reason."

Steve shuts his mouth with a quiet snap, nodding and stepping aside to let Danny into the house. He locks the door behind them, sliding the chain across for good measure, listening to Danny stomp through to the kitchen and then back to the living room where he throws himself down onto the couch. Steve can already tell that he's sitting in his spot before he even gets to the doorway.

"Who's playing?"

Steve blinks then looks up at the TV, tilting his head as he tries to work it out. He'd stopped paying attention long before he'd fallen asleep.

"Uh..."

"Thank you, Captain Observant. Whatever. I don't care."

Danny waves his hand dismissively, not even looking up at Steve who can't seem to move from the doorway. He's got words on the tip of his tongue but he's not sure he should say them.

"Siddown and stop looming, will ya? It's disconcerting."

"Okay."

Steve catches sight of his Obedient Puppy Face reflected in the window and shakes it off before he sits down, sprawling next to Danny. Well, if he will sit in Steve's spot. He leans back into the couch and turns his head to face Danny, resting his cheek on the cushion as he watches his profile, the light from the TV catching on the blond stubble on Danny's chin and cheeks. His eyes are red enough that Steve knows he's been crying, and there's that weird sort of niggle in his chest again that he usually only gets when he watches Danny say goodbye to Grace and his face does this crumpling thing for a second before he clears his throat and starts yelling at Steve again.

"So."

"What did I tell you about talking?"

"I said one word, Danno."

"Don't. Not tonight, okay? You may call me Danny, or Daniel, D-Dog if you must, but no Danno, all right?"

"All right."

Steve turns back to the TV for a moment, takes a breath, then looks at Danny again, not saying anything. Danny groans.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Have I grown a second head out my ear that only you can see? What, Steven?"

"I just wanted to know how you were doing, that's all. Where did you go? The FBI called and said Mattie was gone, so I expected you to be next and then you never called, and you didn't show at the office, so I called a couple times and then you finally show up here and what, nothing?"

Danny scrubs a hand over his face while Steve speaks, fingers digging in enough to leave white trails over his skin that fade to pink when Danny takes his hand away. Steve follows them with his eyes before he meets Danny's gaze, lifting an eyebrow in what he hopes is merely a quizzical nature and not interrogative.

"I went to Rachel's, okay? She - she's the only other person on this fucking island who knew him as well. I needed - I needed a bit of home, and I sure as hell couldn't deal with calling my mom tonight. That particular delight will have to wait until tomorrow. Along with telling Gracie how her Uncle Mattie turned out to be a bad guy like the ones Daddy and Uncle Steve catch and send to prison, but that he ran away like a fucking coward before that could happen and I was too fucking spineless to stop him."

Danny huffs out an angry-sounding sigh, hands back on his face again as he throws his head back into the sofa. He's only a few inches away from Steve now, and he can smell the wax in his hair, the ends sticking out a little by now, the end of a very long day.

"It's not your fault, Danny."

"It is. It is my fault. I should've - I should've shot him. Fuck. I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to you of all people about how I should've shot my baby brother."

Steve swallows, shifting to prop his head up on his hand, leaning his elbow on the back of the couch. He tucks his other hand under his thigh, because the only other option he has is resting it on Danny's knee, and he's pretty sure that's heading into limpet mine territory.

"What did Rachel say?"

"Not a lot, unlike some people. She made me tea and let me vent, then I left when Stan the man called from his business trip and just... drove around for a while."

"How long were you sat in my driveway before I came out?"

"'Bout twenty minutes. What took you, anyway?"

"I, uh, fell asleep watching the game."

Steve scratches the back of his neck, rubbing his fingertips through the short hair at the back of his head. It's still longer than it ever was when he was still Active; he likes it better this way. Grey hairs and all.

"Aw, the big bad Navy SEAL took a nap?"

"Shut up."

Steve takes his hand out from under his leg and pokes Danny in the thigh, but it's hard to be very annoyed when he's finally got Danny to smile again.

"Anyway, uh, thank you."

"What for?"

"For telling the Feds it was a boat, not a plane. I know you've got this whole integrity thing going on."

Steve shrugs, looking down at his hand which, oh, is resting on Danny's leg anyway. He risks a squeeze, and then looks back up at Danny, giving him a smile.

"’Ohana, Danny. I knew you wanted to be the one to bring him in."

"Yeah, well, look how that turned out."

Steve almost flinches when Danny's hand lands on top of his, Danny's thicker fingers sliding over his longer ones, slotting between them as Danny sighs. Steve blinks when they move away.

"Anyway, I'm done with that for tonight. I'm gonna have to go over it all again for Chin and Kono in the morning, and there's my mom and Gracie and I'm just - I'm done."

"Okay."

Neither of them says anything else for a moment, the TV burbling away in the background, making shadows flicker over Danny's face as Steve watches him. He's not sure who moves first, but Steve blinks and they're kissing.

It's soft to start with, little more than a dry press of chapped lips, worried by teeth and sea air, the same way it always starts. Steve moves his hand from Danny's thigh to his face, brushing his thumb over Danny's cheekbone before he slides his fingers into Danny's hair. Danny opens his mouth at the first swipe of Steve's tongue along his bottom lip, eager, maybe a little desperate. Steve can't judge, he's been on edge since sometime this afternoon.

"I didn't come here for this. Just so you know."

Danny breaks off to mutter the words into Steve's mouth, leaving Steve to breathe heavily into the inch or so between them. His tongue feels thick in his mouth, and he can taste Danny's saliva when he swallows.

"I didn't invite you here for this."

He runs his hand back down the side of Danny's face when he answers, rubbing his nose against Danny's. They never _mean_ to do this, it just happens, and that's okay, they're partners, and Steve feels a lot better about Danny finding comfort here with him than with some stranger. It's not jealousy, it's just common sense.

"Okay. As long as we're clear."

"Crystal."

Danny pulls him back in and Steve can only go with it, it's Danny's turn to dictate this, to be the one seeking - something. Something that only the other can provide. At the start, it was all Steve, needing something to lose himself in when he was dealing with all the shit surrounding his parents' deaths, but now, tonight, it's all Danny, and that's fine, that's fair.

The next kiss is a little deeper, a little harder, just like Steve's cock is getting, and they have to stop and move this somewhere, before Danny starts bitching about his bad knee and how he's too old to make out on a couch. Steve's laughing to himself out loud before he realizes, the sound muffled by Danny's tongue in his mouth.

"What? What crazy scheme are you thinking of now that has you _laughing_ in the middle of kissing me? Is my technique that bad? Because now is a funny time to start complaining."

"You wanna go upstairs? Let's go upstairs."

"Let's go upstairs, he says. Hello. I just got here."

"And?"

"And? And I told you I didn't come here for this."

"Why did you come then?"

Danny's pulling his own version of the Aneurysm Face now and Steve is fighting hard not to grin back at him. He moves his hand from Danny's face, running his fingers around Danny's shirt collar to the knot of his tie. He tugs on it gently, enough to loosen it; the button underneath is already undone and Steve watches Danny's Adam's apple bob when he swallows.

"Just be quiet for five minutes, Danno."

"What did I tell you about that? And five minutes, really? That's all you have to offer me? You _lure_ me here with the promise of the great American institution of beer and a game, and then attempt to seduce me for the sake of _five minutes_? Really, Steven, I don't know what they taught you in Navy seduction school, or wherever it was you learnt your 'moves', but five minutes just doesn't cut it."

Steve can feel the grin spreading over his face while Danny continues his tirade. He's got Danny's tie open and half the buttons on Danny's shirt by the time he stops and looks down at himself and then up at Steve.

"Huh."

"You done now? Shall we go upstairs? My bed is a lot better for what I have planned, and trust me; your knee will thank me, even if you don't."

"They teach you cockiness in SEAL school as well, babe?"

"Nah, that's all me."

Danny snorts but he's pushing Steve off and getting to his feet anyway. Steve lets his eyes travel over Danny's body, taking in the flushed skin at the base of his throat, disappearing into the golden hair on his chest, which in turn disappears under the few buttons that are still fastened on his shirt.

Steve stands as well, turning the TV off as he moves, dropping the remote back onto the table with a clank that sounds too loud in the now dark room. He steps closer to Danny, taking hold of the loose ends of his tie and pulling him in, unable to stop himself smirking when Danny just goes with it until he's flush against Steve, looking up at him.

"Why'd you have to be such a Goddamn tree, huh? Were you this tall as a kid, or did the Navy pump you full of fertilizer or something? Stick you in a pot of dirt and water you twice a day?"

"Three times, actually."

"Should've guessed."

Steve kisses him again before he can keep talking, working on the rest of the buttons on Danny's shirt, pushing it off onto the living room floor when it's finally done and Steve can get his hands on Danny's chest. He rubs his thumbs over Danny's nipples, drags his nails down Danny's ribs as he slides a hand around to rest against the small of Danny's back, pressing him closer still.

Danny breaks the kiss with a grunt, resting his forehead on Steve's collarbone and mumbling into Steve's chest.

"Okay, fine. Fine, have it your way. Upstairs. Now."

Steve nods, even though Danny's still got his face in his chest, and starts moving Danny back through the room to the hall and the staircase. They kiss again at the foot of the stairs, and halfway up, and then on the landing outside Steve's bedroom, items of clothing disappearing one by one, creating a blatantly obvious trail through the house.

Steve pushes Danny down onto the bed when they're close enough, stripping their underwear off with one hand while flicking the bedside light on with the other, before diving into the nightstand and grabbing lube and a condom. Danny's giving him a look when he lifts his head from where he's been kissing Danny's neck.

"Would it kill you to be a little less efficient from time to time? It's sex, not a military procedure."

Steve shrugs one shoulder then grins at the yelp he gets when he drops the cold tube and packet onto Danny's stomach.

"You're just jealous of my multi-tasking skills."

He bends down over Danny, hands on Danny's thighs, spreading them wide around his hips until he can line their cocks up and rock forwards, rubbing the heads together. He muffles Danny's moan with his tongue, kissing him with that tongue twist he knows drives Danny crazy. Sex might not be a military maneuver, but Steve can't help it if he's been trained to exploit other people's weaknesses and someone like Danny who's all emotion and demonstration is a buffet table for Steve to gorge from.

Danny's legs wrap tighter around his hips, heels digging into Steve's calves, his hands on Steve's ass, groping and squeezing before they run up Steve's back, as if Danny can't decide which part of Steve's body he should be touching.

"Do these multi-tasking skills of yours include prepping me any time soon? As fun as this is, I'm a little too old to get off with you rubbing against me like a teenager who doesn't know where to put his dick."

Steve opens his mouth to say that that's exactly how they _did_ get off the last time Danny stayed over, but stops himself, smiling instead before he starts kissing down Danny's chest. He licks into Danny's bellybutton, nudging the lube and condom off Danny's stomach with his nose. He takes hold of the tube, twisting the cap off at the same time as he takes Danny's cock into his mouth.

"God, _damn_."

Steve looks up at Danny through his eyelashes when Steve runs his tongue around the head, flattening it over the tip and licking away the pre-cum that's already beading there. He flicks against the underside as he moves down, slicking his fingers as Danny sinks into his throat.

"Fucking Navy SEAL fucking tongue voodoo shit. Fuck."

Steve feels his brow crease at 'tongue voodoo' but it's not enough to stop him. He eases one finger into Danny's body, taking advantage of the way Danny goes still for a beat to crook his finger and hunt for Danny's prostate, patting himself on the back mentally when Danny rewards him with a loud shout and a litany of curses.

"What is it with you and trying to kill me?"

Steve just hums happily, enjoying himself with Danny's cock in his mouth and what will very soon be two fingers up Danny's ass. He works number two in when Danny grabs the back of his head, forcing him to move, to let Danny fuck his mouth for a moment, rid him of whatever frustration has been building up.

"Fuck, yes."

Danny's hips buck up off the bed, moving back onto Steve's fingers when he falls, and Danny's moans and grunts will be imprinted on Steve's mind for a while yet. He swallows around Danny's erection, his mouth filling with saliva and the sweet-bitter taste of Danny's continued arousal.

Steve pulls away when the third finger goes in, ignoring Danny's complaints and the hands pulling at him to either get back to sucking Danny's dick or move up the bed for more kissing, and just sits back on his heels for a minute, watching Danny, watching his fingers moving in and out of Danny's ass, watching Danny's own hands twitch and flex by his sides, as if he's desperate to grab his dick and jerk off all over himself. Steve's not averse to the idea. In fact, the image in his head right now is very agreeable indeed, but it's not what either of them wants in this particular instance.

"Steven, I am waiting. I am waiting more patiently than I thought I was capable of, but if you don't fuck me soon I will shoot you with the gun that I know is in your nightstand."

Steve laughs, taking the condom and handing it to Danny's eagerly outstretched hand as he leans down again, kissing up from Danny's chest to his mouth. Danny's hands grab at his shoulders and the back of his head again, the corners of the foil packet scratching and leaving pricks of pain over Steve's skin that he relishes - not that he'd ever vocalize those feelings. Not yet, anyway. He doesn't need lectures about his issues while they're screwing.

He breaks off the kiss when he hears Danny open the condom wrapper, but he can't stop from giving Danny a few more pecks on the mouth before he kneels up to let Danny roll the rubber onto his dick. He knows he's doing the Puppy Face again, but fuck it, if there was ever a time he could get away with it, it's now, right?

"That face? I get that face? Really?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh, go on, please."

Steve sits back, Danny moving with him, hands going to Steve's dick, smoothing the condom down and adding a smear of lube to the tip for good measure. Steve sucks in a breath through his teeth, his own arousal coming back to him in a rush, having been pushed down while concentrated on Danny.

He moves Danny's legs around again; making sure it's his good knee that he gets an arm under, lifting it as he moves forward, positioning himself and pushing into Danny's body slowly. He doesn't stop until he hits bottom, watching Danny's face contort and twist, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, fingers digging into Steve's arm and shoulder.

"Shit."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. It is not my first time, Steve."

"Okay. Just checking."

Steve can feel his nostrils flare as he breathes deeply, trying to control himself, waiting for Danny to be settled before he moves, even though his body is crying out for him to do so. He watches the flush spread across Danny's face, down his neck, illuminating his skin, making him glow in the dusky light spread over them from the bedside lamp.

"Can I-?"

"Yeah. Yeah, babe, come on."

Steve hitches Danny's leg a little higher, drawing back and sliding in again, getting a grunt out of Danny when he hits home again. He repeats the motion, keeping everything slow, keeping his eyes on Danny's face, flicking between his mouth and the eyelashes that flutter against his cheeks when Steve moves in, opening fully when he pulls out.

The blue of Danny's eyes seems darker, more like the ocean than the sky they usually are, and Steve can let himself notice these things now, in the comfort of his own mind, while he's fucking his partner. He licks his lips, thrusting in a little harder when Danny nods, neck arching back, and it's too inviting for Steve not to lean in and suck a bruising kiss right there, halfway up Danny's throat, where no collar or tie will be able to hide it. He's going to get shit for it in the morning, but he doesn't care.

"Fuck's sake, McGarrett."

Danny's complaint is breathless, almost sounding half-hearted, like he knows he should be more annoyed but he's saying the words just for the sake of it right now. Steve smiles into his neck, licking and kissing Danny's collarbone, his Adam's apple; nipping at his jaw as he moves up until he's kissing Danny again. It's deep and wet and their teeth clash whenever Steve thrusts forward, the pace gradually quickening, until they can't kiss anymore, can only pant into one another's mouths, exchange grunts and moans and gasps of each other's names.

Steve closes his eyes and rests his forehead on top of Danny's, letting his body take control. His hips snap faster and faster, relentless, narrowing his world down to his cock driving into Danny's ass, and Danny's frantic breaths against his face, Danny's hands clutching at his body. There are nails down Steve's spine, and Danny's thigh is hot against his ribs, sweat-slick and sliding with each push. He moves his hand from under Danny's knee when he loses purchase on it for the third time, shooting forward and almost head-butting Danny in the process.

"If you don't touch me soon, I am getting that gun, I swear to - oh _fuck_."

Steve cuts off Danny's rant with a particularly hard thrust, following it up by lifting himself up enough to get a hand around Danny's erection. It's sticky and hot and curves into Steve's palm perfectly, as if it was made just for that purpose. He jerks Danny off slowly, forcing his hips to slow down as well, biting back a grin when Danny whines, hands scrabbling at Steve's fingers, trying to get him to move faster again. Danny needn't worry - Steve can only hold himself back for so long before the want in the pit of his stomach overwhelms him again and he's fucking Danny hard once more, racing towards the edge of a cliff he's determined to push Danny over first.

"Oh, Jesus, McGarrett - Steve - fuck. Fucking - shit, yes."

"Come on, Danny, come on. I got you. I got you."

Steve can feel Danny resisting, tense and strung out underneath him, around him. He kisses him again, as filthy as he can manage, using far more tongue than he would ever dream of at any other time, but he knows Danny likes it, likes being able to taste Steve for ages after they finish kissing or fucking.

"Come on, show me what you got."

Danny whines, pushing up and back, as though he can't decide which point of stimulation he wants more. Steve bites his lip and braces his free hand on the headboard above Danny's head. He's driving himself crazy as he snaps his hips into Danny's hard enough that neither of them is going to be walking comfortably tomorrow. He can already see the smirks on Chin and Kono's faces. Not that he should be picturing any of that right now.

He looks down at Danny, watches him bite and release his lower lip over and over again, already puffy and reddened by their kisses. Steve can't help his groan when Danny clenches around his dick, pulling his hand away from Danny's which earns him a glare until Steve's fingers find Danny's nipple, pinching it hard. Danny chokes on his next breath, going rigid underneath him as Steve feels the warm wet splashes on the inside of his wrist as Danny comes over himself. He fucks Danny through it, lasting a few thrusts more before the sight of Danny’s blissed-out smile sends him into his own climax, satisfied that he’s done enough to give Danny what he needed.

Danny lets out a long, content-sounding moan, his body going limp under Steve’s as he collapses on top of him, face buried in Danny’s neck. Their hands are still trapped between them but Steve hasn’t got the strength to move just yet. He kisses the bruise he left on Danny’s throat, smiling against his skin when Danny prods him with his free hand, letting it settle between Steve’s shoulder blades. Steve feels sweaty, his heart pounding hard the way it does after a good work out; he can feel Danny’s pulse jumping at the same fast rhythm against his lips.

The hand on Steve’s back starts to wander up and down his spine after a while, the touch firm and sure, not looking to tease or explore but not nervous either, not as it had been the first few times. Steve presses another kiss to Danny’s collar bone before pushing himself up, pulling out to get rid of the condom. He wipes them both off with a corner of the top sheet before settling next to Danny, one arm slung loosely over Danny’s chest, watching the way the muscle in his jaw twitches under golden stubble.

“Y’okay?”

Danny nods against the pillow, not opening his eyes or making any movement to turn towards Steve. His hand comes up to Steve’s arm, thumb rubbing in small circles as he lets out a breath, any last tension bleeding out of him. Steve smiles, letting his own thumb trace patterns on Danny’s skin, before he gently pulls Danny onto his side. There’s an inch or so separating their noses on the pillow.

“Yeah, babe; I’m good.”


End file.
